


In a Flash

by olicitys_castle1



Series: In a Flash [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitys_castle1/pseuds/olicitys_castle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your OTP is in an accident, is hurt and is stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Flash

  
It happens in a flash.

One minute she’s driving down the abandoned street, the next, head lights come racing at her, aiming for the passenger side of the car.

Felicity feels the impact before her genius brain has time to react. The sound of snapping metal echoes and her whole world spins, literally. Her body is thrown roughly around by the impact. The sound of metal moulding with the pavement, resonates in her ears. One, two, three…, she loses count of the times her body is thrown upside down. And when the turning stops her world stills and silence fills the air.

She’s a little disorientated when she comes to. She’s upside down. Her head is resting against the inflated airbag, her ears are ringing and her eyes feel heavy behind her now crooked glasses. She lifts her head to assess the damage and black spots fill her vision, which causes her to clench her eyes shut in pain.  
Her head is pounding. Trying again, she moves her head, more slowly this time, her blonde hair falling onto her face as she does so. With one hand rested on the roof, which is now the floor, of the car, she lifts her other hand to move her hair out of her face. Her hand touches something wet and sticky and she knows straight away that it is blood.  
  
She lets her eyes roam the car, her vision landing on the driver’s side window which is beside her, open, the glass scattered in broken fragments on the ground. She knows that this is her best option of getting out. She keeps one hand on the roof to keep her stable and moves her other hand, in an attempt to undo the seatbelt. She jostles the seatbelt and pushes the button, waiting to hear the 'click' which will unclasp her from the restraints and set her free. Nothing happens. she waits a few seconds and then tries again. She pushes the button repeatedly and can feel her eyes begin to tear up in frustration.  
  
“I am Felicity Smoak,” She muttered to herself, “I am the CEO of a fortune 500 company. I graduated top of my class at MIT in 2009 and I am a key member of Team Arrow. I have faced the Count, Slade Wilson, I have been shot and have stood on a landmine. I have experienced and lived through more dangerous situations than this. I can get out of this fracking car.”

She moved her head slowly, allowing her eyes to roam the inside of the car, and spotted her silver phone on the passenger side. Stretching out her hand, she made a grab for the phone.  
“Ouch,” she said as a small cry escaped her lips. Her chest aching with the movement.  
“Come on,” she said as she moved again, “Ow!” she moaned as she let out a cry. Her eyes beginning to fill with tears from the pain. She tries to ignore the pain as she continues to move for the phone, “come on, just a little further,” she could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks to the base of her neck, “the sooner I get the phone, the sooner someone can get me the frack out of here.”  
“Yes!” she shouted excitedly as her fingers touched the phone, she moved the phone with the tips of her fingers so she could fully grasp it in her hand. Shakily, she grabbed the phone and brought it up to see the damage. Pushing the home button, her phone comes to life, she squints at the phone’s brightness.  
The light, showing a large amount of blood on the hand that had previously touched her head. Ignoring the blood, she swiped right and tried her luck at being rescued.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this prompt in my head and I thought I would give writing it a go. I have never done anything like this before, so would love to know what you think.


End file.
